Something Strange
by AshHole7660
Summary: Flippy is the new guy in the Happy Tree community, a secluded living area for the mentally disturbed. All is well, but then strange things begin to happen. Can flippy and his new friends figure out the mystery at Happy Tree? And can Flippy finally learn to cope with his dangerous alter ego, which is threatening to snap at any second?
1. Prologue

Flippy ran through the forest, his sweat mixing with the blood that was dripping from his body. He had no idea who he was anymore, but he did know one thing. There was something...or someone inside him. Someone who wanted him to harm those around him. This alter ego always came up when he was provoked, but he had no memory of ever hurting anyone. He knew he was a danger to the Happy Tree community, but he didn't understand why these things happened to him. He stopped running for a moment to catch his breath; running seemed to be the only thing that could calm his always worried mind. He was finally beginning to see that there was something wrong with him, and that was the reason he was feared by most. He put his head up against a willow tree trunk and close his eyes, feeling the tears begin to force their way up.

"I'll always be a freak." He said to himself. But it couldn't have just been him...there was something strange with the whole community. How could the campus doctor heal a broken bone overnight? Why were all the counselors so calm whenever something terrible happened to one of the residents? And why did they hear those voices at night...the strange whispers that made no sense? He smacked his head against the trunk once more, trying to make sense of it all.

"Who the hell am I?" He screamed to the sky as it began to sprinkle. The cool rain felt good on his hot skin as he sat beneath the willow tree, burying his face in his hands. Then he heard it, the voice in his head.

_It doesn't matter kid. No matter how hard you try, I'll always be a part of you. You'll never be able to control me, try all you want. The second something provokes you...I will pop out and say hello._ Flippy put his hands to his ears and shook his head.

"Get out of my head damnit! I'm not crazy!" He almost screamed. The voice replied,

_I can be your friend, or your enemy. But you need to just accept the fact that I'm here, and I'm staying. Plus...you weren't wrong about whatever is going on here, and if you let me...I can help you. _Flippy exhaled, the rain beginning to pour down faster and faster, washing the blood from his arms.

_Now, get back to your dorm before that idiot counselor finds you and dishes out one of his punishments. _Flippy nodded to himself; standing up and walking back towards the boys dorm. He thought to himself, "I knew there was something evil here...now i just need to warn the others and hopefully they don't think I'm absolutely nuts."


	2. Arrival

**Ok this is my first attempt at a Happy Tree Friends fanfic. They are all in human form, because...well Human Happy Tree Friends is awesome. I hope you all enjoy this and please by all means, leave me a review of what you think 3**

He had been in the juvenile detention center for years. He swore up and down he did not commit the crime he was accused of committing, and yet here he was, in handcuffs. He didn't kill that man, he just knew it. They say they had footage on a security camera showing him committing the crime, but he refuses to believe it. He was just a normal boy, even if he did black out alot. But of course...frequent blackouts don't get you sent to Juvi. But he was innocent, he protested as they hauled him away in handcuffs, his clothes soaked in blood. That was two years ago, when he was fifteen. Now, being seventeen, he was old enough to be sent to his new, permanent home home for the time being. The community of Happy Tree, which was a closed off community for the disturbed. He heard of this place before, it was like a giant college campus, only it was surrounded by a large fence with a barbed wire top. He didn't want to go to the Happy Tree Community, he felt he didn't belong there. As far as he knew, he was a timid, normal boy.

The police car he was in drove up to a large metal gate with the letters "HTC" nailed to the front. The officer driving said something into his walkie-talkie and the gate opened. Inside, he saw a huge building, which he assumed to be the dorms. To his left he saw a little park with a few benches and a basketball court, tennis court, and a grassy hill, where some other teens were sitting, staring at the car driving past them. There were other little buildings, a coffee shop, a small movie theater, and some other little buildings. He also noticed a nature trail, shrouded in overgrown grass and vines from the trees. They pulled up to the front of the dorm building, where he was escorted out of the car, still in handcuffs, and led into the building. He kept his head down so the other teens who were gawking at him couldn't see his face. He never did like being stared at. He could hear the whispers about "The new psycho" on campus...if only they knew the half of it.

He was lead into a big office, where an older, brown haired man was sitting at a desk. He beckoned the teen to sit, where his handcuffs were finally removed. The brown haired man spoke up first.

"So you must be Flippy. It says here in your file you brutally stabbed your step father to death." Flippy looked up for the first time since arriving and made eye contact with the older man.

"I didn't kill anyone. I was framed!" He said angrily. He dug his nails into his palm to keep from punching the man in the face.

"Innocent or not, you're going to be spending some time in our community. My name is Mr. Pop, and I own the place. Any problems you have, bring them to me or counselor Lumpy, who you will meet at your first therapy session. Speaking of, the way things work around here. You are woken at 8:00 A.M every morning except on weekends, when you have no curfew or specific wake up time. You will have classes from nine until two, when your lunch is served. After lunch, you're free to do as you please, except on wednesday when we have our group therapy sessions from four until five. On weeknights, you must be in your dorm by ten. Do you have all that so far?" Flippy nodded up and down, not wishing to speak anymore. "Ok, now for the rest of the rules. Violence is strictly prohibited on this campus. If you harm anyone here, you'll be whipped and placed in the isolation cabin for a day. Attempting to leave without permission gets you sent back to the Juvenile center for the rest of your sentence, which for you, would be another twenty years as apposed to the time you will spend here. After hours, you are to stay out of the girls dorm unless instructed by myself or Mr. Lumpy to be in there. No exceptions." When he finished he stood from his desk and put Flippy's file on a shelf.

"Ready to see where you'll be living for the next few years?" He asked, a warm smile on his face. Flippy nodded thinking to himself _maybe this won't be so bad afterall._


	3. New Friends

Pop led Flippy through the different areas of the community on what had to have been the most boring tour Flippy could have imagined. He ignored most of what Pop said, playing with his dog tags instead.

"This is the boys dorm. You all share a room, but there's enough space for everyone and a public bathroom with enough showers so no ones left waiting. I'm sure the other boys will help you out, and if you have any questions, you know where my office is." With that, he gave a peaceful wave and left Flippy to walk into the boys dorm alone. He took a deep breath and opened the door with a quiet creek. As he entered the room, a group of boys all turned their heads to stare at him. Finally, one of them spoke.

"You must be the new guy. We sure don't get many new people around here." He said. He had dark blue hair and a red bandana on. Another boy walked up and put his arm around the other. He looked similar to the first, only his hair was red and he wore a blue bandana.

"No joke, you have to be a special kind of insane to end up here." He said with a sarcastic smirk. The blue haired teen nudged him with his elbow.

"Please excuse my brother, he has no manners." He extended his hand, "I'm Splendid by the way, and this is my older brother, Splendont." The other extended his hand as well. Flippy shook both boy's hands and gave them a sheepish smile.

"My names Flippy, it's nice to meet you." Splendid smiled from ear to ear while his brother just gave him a blank look.

"Here, I'll introduce you to the rest of us." Splendid said, beckoning Flippy to follow him. "Hey everyone! The new guy is here! His names Flippy! Come say hi." He yelled above the chit chat among the boys. They all looked towards Flippy. Some had cheerful looks on their faces, while others seemed less open to the idea of a newcomer. Splendid beckoned for the rest of the boys to come over,which they did. The first to approach was a young green haired kid, probably around 15ish, who was holding onto a lollipop and twitching a bit.

"Hi Flippy, my names Nutty." He said, shaking Flippy's hand. It left a sticky residue on his palm which he discretely wiped on his pants before touching anything else. A blue haired guy with glasses approached next.

"I'm Sniffles. If you have any questions by all means ask me." Splendont spoke up from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, he's the geek of the dorm. Kid knows everything." Splendid glared at his brother for a moment before continuing to introduce Flippy to the other boys.

"That guy over there with the afro is Disco Bear, or D.B for short." DB nodded his head and returned to his book, which seemed to be an erotic novel. "The guy with the metal arms, he's Handy. Poor guy lost his arms in a constructions accident." Handy waved quickly and returned to what he was doing. All of a sudden, two dark green haired identical twins popped up on either side of Flippy, one holding his wallet, the other a lighter from his pocket.

"We're Lifty and Shifty." They said in unison, handing the stolen items back to Flippy. Flippy laughed at the twins as they walked away, gloating about their skills.

"Ok last but not least, this is Cuddles," Splendid said, pointing to a blonde boy that was in a heated conversation with Sniffles. "And over there is Russel." Russel bowed his head to Flippy and continued to polish the hook he had for a hand. Just as Splendid showed Flippy to his bed, a sound was heard over an intercom in their room.

_It's four o clock and a Wednesday, so you all know what that means! Meet in the counseling building in fifteen minutes to begin our session. Don't be late kiddos!  
_ "Oh boy, you're going to love this Flippy." The pink haired kid said as he started walking out the door. "You'll get to hear what freaks we are now...and we get to hear your story too since you're new." He smiled at flippy and extended his hand to him. "I'm toothy by the way. Its cool to have someone new, I was getting sick of the same ole people every single day." Flippy walked next to Toothy and Splendid, while the rest trailed behind, talking amongst themselves. When they reached the building, they were greeted by a tall, blue haired man who ushered them all inside and into chairs. Therapy was going to start any moment...which meant everyone would hear what Flippy did...and would be afraid of him, just like everyone else.


	4. Therapy Session and Meeting the Girls

All the boys sat in their chairs while the ladies filed in. Many of them looked his way, some whispering about how cute he was. He ignored them; petty chit chat about the attractiveness of another person was something that got on his nerves. But then he spotted her walking in. She had long, red hair with little white flakes in it, and rosy cheeks. She was so stunning to him. She sat next to a girl with a purple and white streaked ponytail who seemed to be talking to a pickle, and another girl with long blue hair who was putting hand sanitizer on her hands every ten seconds. Another female entered the room, she was smiling and playing with her cotton candy colored pink curls as she sat in her spot next to the hand sanitizer girl. It seemed everyone was there, but counselor Lumpy seemed to be impatiently watching the door to the room, and there was still an empty chair. Finally, the door swung open, and a pale girl with waist length black and blue hair stormed in, her ice blue eyes landed straight on Flippy before she sat down. He felt strange vibes from her, almost like she was peering into his very soul. Lumpy exhaled and looked at the girl, who stared daggers at the young counselor.

"Orchid, you're late again." He said, raising his eyebrow at the teen. She rolled her eyes and folded her white hands in her lap. She said in a sickly sweet voice,

"I'm ever so sorry Mr. Lumpy, I assure you...it won't happen again." Lumpy shook his head and blew off the sarcastic remarks from the girl and started his session.

"Well everyone, today is a special day! Can anyone tell me why today is special?" Naturally, Sniffles was the first to speak up.

"I am going to assume it's because we have a new member of the community." Lumpy smiled at him, clapping his hands together.

"Exactly!" He said, he cleared his throat before continuing. "Everyone, this is Flippy, our newest resident! Flippy, the goal of our therapy sessions are to come to grips with our issues by speaking about them out loud. You won't be judged here, everyone on this campus, teachers and counselors included, have had some sort of help at one point in our lives. Now, you don't need to go into detail with what it is that has brought you here, but, how about you give the group a little introduction?" Flippy shyly looked at all the faces staring at him and swallowed before speaking.

"Well..." He began. He hated speaking in front of people, "I really don't know what to say. I was framed for a crime I did not commit." The dark girl, Orchid, scoffed at his comments and said harshly,

"Must have been a pretty terrible crime, seeing as you were hauled here in handcuffs." Lumpy gave her a stern look, which she replied to with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's true. There's no point in being in denial here, Flippy. Sooner or later we will find out what you did. They don't send just anyone here; they have to have serious, hard up evidence that you are in fact, disturbed. If they sent just any psycho here, don't you think there would be more people? You might as well just fess up now, we're all _dying _to hear your story." Flippy didn't like the way she challenged him, putting emphasis on the word dying. He stared straight into her eyes, and that's when he heard it. That voice in his head, the one that told him to do terrible things.

_Just tell the dumb bitch your crime, you cold hearted killer._ Flippy subtly shook his head, not breaking eye contact with the strange woman.

"Supposedly I murdered my step father." After he spoke those words, he could feel the tension in the air. Orchid gave him a dark smile. Lifty and Shifty glanced at each other sideways, as did Splendid and Splendont. He noticed the red head begin shaking, and the purple haired girl squeezed her pickle in her hands. Flippy closed his eyes and looked down, mumbling more to himself than to anyone else,

"I blacked out. The last thing i remember is being led out of my house by the police." Lumpy put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and addressed the rest of the teens.

"Now, you all remember how hard it was for some of you to come clean with your problems as well. Let's be as welcoming to Flippy as we possibly can." He gave Orchid an angry look as he was saying the last part. "Now, introductions. Since you feel so up to talking, miss Orchid, you can begin." She smiled, showing teeth as white as her skin, and stared straight into Flippy's eyes as she spoke.

"As I'm sure you've heard, my name is Orchid. I've been here for six months now, and because, like you, I too am a violent psychopath. There's only two differences between myself and you. First off, I didn't kill anyone...but when I was finished with my _victims_," she put such emphasis on this word it made even Flippy shudder, "they were begging for death. That...and I'm proud of what I've done, not some scared child trapped inside a teenagers body." She snapped her lips shut, staring at Lumpy as if waiting for him to speak. When he didn't. she turned her attention to the girl next to her. "You go next." The pink haired girl looked at Orchid, then turned her soft gaze to Flippy.

"Well...my name is Giggles. I've been here for a year now, and my reason is I watched my stepfather abuse my mother and she ran away...leaving me alone with him. He turned his abuse to me and now I have horrid hallucinations of everyone around me being hurt...and injuring myself as well." She gave him a friendly smile, as if she just asked him how the weather was. She looked at the hand sanitizer girl, who promptly began to introduce herself.

"My name is Petunia. I've been here for almost a year now. There's not much to say about me except that I have such a severe phobia of germs that before coming here I refused to leave my house." The next girl to speak up was the pickle girl.

"My name is Lammy, and this is Mr. Pickles!" She laughed to herself, rubbing the pickle in her hand. "I've been here for two years now, and I apparently see things that other people don't see." Orchid laughed again, speaking over the group.

"She's a Schitzo, if you didn't already catch that." Flippy eyeballed her once again, but his attention went to the beautiful redhead as she began to speak.

"My name is Flaky..." She stopped speaking and looked around, as if afraid to speak. "I've been here for two and a half months..." She stopped again, nervously rubbing her arms. When she noticed Flippy's dazed stare, she seemed to get even more nervous. "I...I've got severe anxiety." She gave him a shy smile before looking into her lap. Just as she was finishing, a timer went off, signaling the end of their therapy session. Lumpy clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"This was a great start! Now, since you'll be spending alot of time with the other boys Flippy, you will get to know them on your own. Ladies, great job on the introductions, specially you Flaky, I'm very proud of you! Dinner will be at six thirty in the wreck hall, you are free to do as you please until then!" With that being said, Lumpy exited the building and propped open the door, a signal for everyone to leave. Flippy exhaled; he survived his first session. He did know he wanted to stay away from Orchid, she made him feel very uncomfortable, as if she knew he could hear voices in his head. As he stood up and walked out the door, Splendid walked up to him, followed by Giggles and Cuddles, who were holding hands. Splendid gave Flippy a sympathetic look and said,

"I know it's hard at first, but don't sweat it. You're always welcome to hang out with me. Also, ignore Orchid. She's a complete psycho." Just as he said this, the crazy girl approached the group, startling Giggles and Cuddles.

"It's nice to have another truly insane person here. I think we'll be great friends." Flippy just shook his head.

"I'm not insane, I black out. That's all there is to it." She flipped her hair in his face as she began to walk away.

"No, my dear Flippy. I'm pretty positive there is more to you than just black outs...I'm sure...there's something hidden there that even you don't know about yet...and you're afraid. The thirst for blood is a powerful one, and the longer you fight it...the harder it is to overcome." She disappeared into the girls dorm, leaving the four teens dazed and confused.

_ Damn...that girl knows her stuff. I think I just might pay her a visit sometime...and show her what crazy really is!_ The haunting voice said inside Flippy's head. He hated to admit it...but she was right.


	5. Protection

Flippy, Splendid, Cuddles and Giggles sat under the big tree in the small park, laughing and talking while watching a heated basketball game between Splendont, D.B, Nutty and Toothy. Splendont and DB were winning by two points. The group laughed as Nutty went to attempt a slam dunk but ended up landing on his butt instead. Splendid turned to Flippy with a smile on his face and said,

"So what do you think of your first day so far?" Flippy shrugged his shoulders, making eye contact with his new friend.

"It's not as terrible as I thought it would be...it's definitely better than juvi." He laughed. "Was everyone here in juvi before coming here?" Splendid looked down and began watching a ladybug that began to walk up his leg.

"No. I mean, some of us were, like I know Lifty and Shifty were, DB was and obviously Orchid was. My brother and I were sent from an orphanage. Like Giggles, our father was an abusive alcoholic...then one night he finally snapped. He shot our mother four times, then shot both my brother and I, and finally shot himself." His eyes became glossy as he looked up from the ladybug on his leg. "Mother died instantly, but Splendont and I didn't receive fatal wounds." Splendid lifted his shirt, showing a scar in the middle of his chest. "Splendont was unconscious, but I managed to crawl to the phone and call the police. I was thirteen and he was fourteen when this happened. We spent one year in an orphanage, but Splendont's anti-social behavior and anger issues, and my severe depression and night terrors were too much for the orphanage directors, and when I was fourteen and he was fifteen they sent us here. We've been here for two years now." Giggles put a kind hand on his knee and gave it a small squeeze. She looked over to Flippy.

"This is why Splendid is my best friend. We can really relate to each other. Same with Cuddles." She gave her boyfriend a soft peck on the cheek. Cuddles gave Flippy an unconvincing smile and began to explain his story.

"Giggles and I have basically the same story, only I lived with an adopted mother, and she used me like a slave. The lasting effects cause me to break down frequently, and I almost become paralyzed. Giggles and I arrived on the same day, so we've been close since." He wrapped his arms around Giggles. Flippy smiled to himself; for the first time in a while he felt like he belonged. Just then, they heard footsteps approaching them. Before Flippy had a chance to see who it was, Giggles waved them over.

"Petuina! Flaky! Come sit with us!" She said smiling. Flippy felt his pulse quicken when he heard Giggles say her name.

_As if she's going to pay attention to you, kid. Shes probably too afraid of you to even start a conversation, or keep one going at that. _The voice said. Flippy knew it was probably right, but it didn't stop him from giving her a warm smile after she sat down next to him. To his surprise, she smiled back.

"Hi...Flippy." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Petunia pulled out her hand sanitizer as she started talking to the group.

"So what did you guys think of dinner tonight? I thought the cornbread was really good...but the meatloaf seemed kind of off." Splendid shrugged his shoulders.

"You always think something is off, Petunia." He playfully shoved her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and put some sanitizer on it.

"Do wash your hands before you touch me Splendid, we've been over this before." Flippy watched in amusement as the two began to play-fight each other.

"They...always get into it like this..." Flaky said quietly to Flippy, who almost didn't hear her over the sound of the two teens bickering back and fourth. "I think...they would make a cute couple." Flippy looked over at her; she was sitting alot closer to him than he originally thought, which made him feel a bit nervous.

"Do they like each other?" He asked. Flaky shrugged her shoulders and giggled to herself.

"I think so. I know Petunia does...but I'm not sure about Splendid." It was just then Flippy noticed that Cuddles and Giggles had wandered off, leaving him with Flaky, Splendid and Petunia. He didn't mind; he was enjoying his evening getting to know some new people. The wind blew lightly, sending a sweet, rose like smell past his nose.

"Are you wearing perfume?" Flippy asked Flaky. She looked down, her finger twirling in her hair.

"Well...I have some flower scented lotion on...does it bother you?" She stuttered; obviously nervous by his attention. Flippy smiled at her, which made her cheeks go pink once again.

"Not at all...I think it smells really nice." She looked up at him, a huge smile plastered to her face. They both looked over at Petunia and Splendid; Splendid on top of her in a kind of wrestling pin, Petunia halfheartedly trying to shove him off. Flaky and Flippy both laughed, but their fun was soon ended when a familiar voice was heard behind them.

"You guys are seriously something else. What are you, children?" All four teens abruptly stopped, their smiles and laughs dying with the harsh words. Splendid was the first to speak, his level of annoyance obvious in his tone.

"What do you want Orchid? Can't you let us enjoy at least one evening to ourselves without butting in?" She coldly laughed, sitting on the other side of Flippy, who in turn inched closer to Flaky. He could feel Flaky shaking, and he subtly put his arm behind her, rubbing her back softly with his hand. It seemed to calm her a little bit.

"I want to talk to Flippy." She snapped, glaring at Splendid. He went to reply, but Flippy cut him off.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and began rubbing his palm with her thumbs.

"We need to talk in private. You're the only one who would understand what I'm trying to say." This time, Splendid did cut in, pulling her off Flippy and tossing her aside.

"Go away Orchid. He doesn't need you causing trouble for him already." She rolled her eyes, standing back up.

"That's okay, I'll get him alone sooner or later...and then he will _have _to listen to what I have to say! As for the rest of you...you better watch your backs. I don't take kindly to being belittled, and something truly awful just might happen to you...yes, I'm talking to you, Splendid." She spat with venom on her tongue before turning on her heels and storming off back to the girls dorm.

"She is so terrifying..." Flaky said, inching closer to Flippy. He got another whiff of her lotion, which gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"It will be alright Flaky...she can't hurt us. Even if we are stuck sleeping in the same room as her...she wouldn't dare lay a finger on us with all the other girls there." Petunia said, her voice quivering a bit. Splendid slyly put his arm around Petunia, a big grin on his face.

"Don't worry ladies! Flippy and I will protect you! Won't we Flippy?" He winked at Flippy. Flaky looked up at him; her eyes looking desperate for comfort. Flippy gave her a friendly hug.

"Of course. We won't let her touch you." Just as he said that, Pop's voice was heard on a loud speaker.

"It is ten o'clock! That means time to head back to your dorms! Check in and lights out in ten minutes!" The boys looked at each other, then at the girls by their sides.

"Let us escort you ladies to your dorm!" Splendid said, giving Flippy a nod. The girls happily agreed as the four began walking towards the girls dorm. When they got there, Petunia wrapped her arms around Splendid's neck, much to his surprise.

"Thanks for offering to protect us from the psycho. It's so sweet of you!" She quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked into the dorm. Splendid stood for a moment, a look of shock on his blushing face. Flaky giggled and said to Flippy,

"Yeah, thanks...it is a really sweet thing for you to do." She hesitantly moved in to give Flippy a hug as well. After she finally reached in and quickly hugged him, she ran off behind Petunia. Splendid looked at Flippy, a big grin on his face.

"Come on...let's get back before we're late and miss check-in." They headed to the boys dorm, ready for a good nights sleep.


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTICE

Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay in updates, my mother had surgery and is in pretty bad shape, so I have been busy taking care of her. I promise I have not turned back on this story, in fact, I have so many ideas! I should have a few chapters up next week, so look forward to it okay? Thank you all for the reads, follows and comments, they keep me going! Love you all!

~Ashley


	7. Nightmare Fuel

Splendid and Flippy made their way back to the boys dorm just in time; Pop was walking into the room for check in, holding a tray of suspicious looking cups. All the boys were standing at the end of their beds, each taking a cup as their names were said. Flippy leaned close to Splendid and whispered,

"What is that shit in the cups?" Splendid half snickered, half shrugged as he said,

"It's experimental medications. Basically, once they have made sure the medication isn't truly harmful to humans, then it gets sent to us and we get to test it. Sometimes they work..." He was cut off by his cynical brother, who playfully punched Flippy in the arm.

"And sometimes they turn your skin green and make your head spin like Linda Blair." Splendid rolled his eyes and shoved Splendont back by his bed.

"He's over reacting, though some of them do make you feel horribly funky." Pop walked up to the three boys, each cup labeled with their names. He handed Splendont a cup of clear liquid, to which he sniffed and wrinkled his nose.

"I'm not putting this anywhere near my mouth until you tell me the side effects of this dose." Pop sighed heavily, but knew that he had a right to know.

"Alright, the side effects of this one are actually pretty mild compared to what we've given you in the past." He pulled out a sheet of paper and searched for the name of the elixir which was assigned to Splendont, "Heavy sleeping, sedation, and theres a very very slight chance you might contract what we like to call zombie brain." Splendont snorted, downing the putrid liquid from his cup, shuddering as the vile burn slid down his throat into his stomach. He put the cup in the trash by his bed.

"It's not like they haven't tried to turn me into a zombie before to control the rage that manifests inside this labyrinth I call a mind." He looked at Pop, widening his eyes to appear crazy. Pop rolled his eyes and walked to Splendid,

"Do you need an explanation like your brother or are you going to be a bit more timid this round?" Splendid looked at his purple drink, and shrugged, sipping back the medication.

"Is anything bad going to happen?" Pop shook his head, a warm smile returning to his face. "Yours is kind of the opposite of your brothers, where his is used to calm the temper, yours is more for pep...to perk you up." Splendid nodded, also throwing his cup in the garbage. Pop walked over to Flippy and handed him his cup. The thick liquid was a disgusting yellow color; it reminded him of pus. It had a musty scent, like truffles , and he was reluctant to take it. Pop cleared his throat, getting Flippy's attention.

"Ok, every month we get a different medication for a certain psychological problem. This liquid you are holding in your hands right now is meant to treat explosive, violent behaivor, which according to your file is one of the main reasons you are in this facility. Now, at any point you can request information on what the medication is used for, and what the side effects are, as you saw Mr. Splendont do moments ago." He sent a sideways glare at Splendont, who sarcastically smiled while shrugging his shoulders. "Now, since this is your first time, I'll tell you the side effects of this one." He thumbed through his papers until he came across this specific medication. "Ah here we are! Ok this one is a bit harsh, but there are chances of the side effects not happening...as with any medication." Flippy nodded, urging the stuttering man forward in his speech, "the effects possible are night terrors, vivid dreaming and sleepwalking." Flippy looked back at the thick, disgusting liquid and took a deep breath. He put the plastic cup to his lips and began to drink, the liquid thick and hard to swallow, tasting like a musty, liquified rotting mushroom. The consistency and flavor of the drink was so foul it made Flippy gag as the last bit slid down his throat. Following the other two, he threw his cup in the trash. Pop looked at the clock and smiled at the room full of boys.

"Lights out boys! See you at breakfast!" He walked out of the room, leaving the boys to get into bed. Splendont looked over at Flippy as he was crawling into bed.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life...I feel for ya man." He yawned, laying on his bed.

"Yeah, that looked like straight up melted rotten cheese..." He heard Cuddles say from across the room. The boys all shuddered, thinking of what Flippy just had to put into his stomach. He shrugged.

"I've had way worse...I had a group of older boys try to drown me in a Juvi toilet after I got there." A snicker was heard from Lifty and Shifty in the dark.

"Ugh, reminds me of when Shifty and I got in a scrap our first year in the ole Juvi," Lifty reminisced, disgust in his voice.

"What happened?" Sniffles asked, intrigued. Shifty scoffed as he said,

"Well, our cellmates accused us of stealin their cigarettes...which is ridiculous because neither of us smoke." Shifty coughed and Lifty took over the story,

"We ended up getting in a physical altercation over it, and Shifty hit him in the abdomen so hard he threw up everywhere. Our other cellmate decided it would be a great idea to take my face and smear it in the vomit." Shifty audibly gagged. Splendid shuddered and Splendont snickered.

"Go to sleep guys. The last thing Flippy needs is to have vivid nightmares about puke monsters." Splendont turned over on his side and went to sleep. The rest of the boys quieted down as Flippy stared at the ceiling and began to nod off.

Flippy's pulse quickened as he heard the footsteps approach behind him. He wanted to turn to see who was behind him...but his body refused to move. He was frozen in place, the only thing able to move is the sweat dripping down his face. He could see nothing, the fog was so thick it was almost hard to breathe. He felt the presence of eyes right behind him, before a hand with grotesquely sharp fingernails gripped his shoulder. He felt the presence move closer, until he could feel lips basically touching his ear. An alluring whisper was all he heard in the bleak silence.

"We all know what you did...we all know who you are...the only one who doesn't...is you." He was finally able to move and he spun around to make eye contact with a wispy black smoke, its red, evil eyes staring into Flippy's very soul, defying the fabric of time. It began to scream, a shrill, loud, horrid sound. The scream grew louder and louder until Flippy couldn't take the sound anymore. His own screams joined the banshee's, whose scream was still raising in frequency. A pressure was building in Flippy's head, tears began to stream down his face. He took the back of his hand and wiped the tears away only to notice they weren't tears...but blood. Flippy had blood pouring out of his tear ducts until a quiet pop was heard. He went blind; the frequency of the scream popped his eyeballs. He put his hands to his empty eye sockets; his fingers shaking as he felt the shredded eyeballs hanging out of them. Then he felt liquid coming out of his ears. In a matter of moments he heard a loud pop inside his head and everything went silent, his ear drums exploding just like his eyeballs. He sat there in blind silence afraid of what was next to come. He felt a weightless feeling inside his head, and in a split second, he was face to face with his eyeless self, his soul departing from his body. As he stared at his bloodied corpse, a feeling of dread swept over him. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but it engulfed him. His soul was preparing to float away into the abyss...when the corpse moved its head. A low, demonic cackle was heard coming from it, and out of nowhere a deep, red glowing was seen in the empty sockets. The mangled corpse looked directly at the floating soul and said, in a low, demonic voice,

"Don't deny who you are!" It charged at Flippy...

"Holy shit!" Flippy jolted awake, drenched in sweat. He was panting hard as he realized it was just a dream. Some of the boys were looking at him; half were concerned, the other half entertained.

"Guess they weren't joking when they said that one caused night terrors." Splendont's sarcastic voice was heard saying over the buzz of the boys. Flippy ran his hand down his face; chills going down his spine. He walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face trying to wake up. He stared into the mirror at his reflection; he looked like a mess. His hair was tangled from sleep, dark circles were present under his eyes, even more prominent looking against his sickly pale skin. He put his hand to the mirror when the reflection changed; gold eyes replacing his green ones, and a hardened look taking the place of his feeble, scared one.

_Some dream, huh kid? _The voice in his head said to him. He nodded at the figure in the mirror. _You better get moving, if you're late that stupid fucking Pop might punish you!_ His reflection laughed back at him, and with a blink it went back to normal.

"Damn...what a dream." Flippy shuddered to himself as he made his way out of the bathroom. He had a feeling...it was going to be a very, very long day.


	8. A backstory

The boys made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast, quietly talking amongst themselves about the effects of their "new" medications. Flippy's reaction was the hot topic of the morning.

"Bro, you were trying to claw your eyes out. Nutty and I had to hold down your arms." DB said, looking at nutty. Flippy felt his cheeks grow hot.

"I've never had a dream like that before...It seemed so real. I could feel the pain..." He trailed off, putting his fingers to his eyes. The sight of his eyeless, mangled corpse still in the back of his mind.

"Yeah man, I think the freakiest part was how halfway through it your left ear started bleeding a little bit." Shifty said, looking at Flippy with concern in his eyes. "Its alot like when Lifty was on something...only it was his nose." Flippy shrugged it off until he realized what was actually said.

"Wait...my ear was bleeding?" His voice shook. Splendid looked at him.

"Yeah, it was really scary. I put cotton in there and it stopped right before you woke up...but it was bleeding pretty bad, I thought maybe you ruptured your ear drum." Flippy grew quiet, his hands beginning to shake in his pockets. They got in line to get their breakfast; this morning it was pancakes, hash browns and eggs. They sat at the table and began eating when the girls sat with them. Flaky sat across from Flippy, and immediately noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong...flippy?" She asked, making eye contact with the exhausted teen. He shrugged his shoulders, not really sure how to explain the situation to her without scaring her. Before he could begin to explain, she cut in, her voice like nails on a chalk board.

"He had night terrors last night...no doubt from that yellow gunk they had him drink." Orchid sat next to Flippy at the table, taking a bite of eggs and staring daggers at the two girls across from the young green haired boy. He glanced at her sideways, annoyed at her presence.

"How did you know that?" He asked, her words finally registering in his head. She darkly snickered, taking another bite of her breakfast.

"I have my ways Flippy. You and I...we aren't as different as you think we are." He exhaled, too exhausted to deal with her today. The rest of the teens stayed quiet, remembering her threats from the night before, and not wishing to make her any angrier. Before finishing her breakfast, she turned to Flippy once more and said flatly, "Also...tonight is your initiation. So, after lights out, we all have to assemble in the clearing in the woods. Splendid and..." She looked at the girls whose faces were blank and paling, "I guess myself will lead the ritual, since none of you pussies will stand up and take your place." She stood up and stormed off, in her classic Orchid way. The group of teens all looked down, their flesh turning white.

"What's going on Splendid?" Flippy asked, nervous. Splendid just shook his head.

"Basically...its a ritual we all have to go through to bind us to this place...to keep our souls protected. There's something sinister in the history of this place but none of us know what." Splendont said, taking a sip of orange juice. Flippy listened carefully, not taking his eyes of the red headed boy, "oh yeah, this shit sucks." He stood up with his tray and walked out of the cafeteria. Flippy nervously looked at Flaky who sadly smiled at him.

"It...will be okay. We all...did it...its painful...but better than...being haunted." He nodded his head, accepting his fate. The teens finished their breakfast in silence before making their way to class. Flippy took his seat between Shifty and Cuddles. They were casually talking when Orchid took her seat...right behind Flippy. He felt uncomfortable having her behind him, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. An older man that Flippy had not seen yet walked into the classroom. He was tall with purple hair and a cane. It only took Flippy a few moments to realize their teacher was blind.

"We have a blind teacher?" Flippy whispered to Shifty as the blind man began writing on the marker board.

"Yeah, but he has the hearing of a bat, so watch it." Shifty whispered back as he pulled out his notebook. The blind man turned around and focused his face on Flippy. Even though he was blind, it felt like he was staring right at him through his glasses.

"You must be Flippy. It's very nice to meet you." He said with a warm smile. "My name is Mr. Mole, and I run all the classes here. Right now, we are learning about the witch hunts that were conducted in the area. If you need any help, let me know and I can get you a copy of some notes." He smiled and began his lesson. The subject matter was interesting; executions were carried out in the building before it became an institution.

"Men and women accused of the crime of witch craft were usually brought to this very building, where interrogations and executions were conducted." He began to draw a diagram on the board. "The inmates were held in the basement of this building, which is part of the building that was sealed up when they were building the institution." Lifty raised his hand to ask a question. Without turning around, Mole addressed Lifty to ask his question.

"If it's only sealed off, and not destroyed, where is the entrance?" He asked, looking first at his brother as if plotting something. Mole scratched his head and thought for a moment.

"No one really knows. None of us even know if the basement is still intact. Its believed that its either been destroyed, or sealed up, impossible to get into." A bell sounded, signaling the end of classes for the day. "Have a great afternoon guys! You did great in class!" He cheerfully said as he waved. Everyone was talking about the witch hunts that took place in their school.

"You really think there were executions done here?" Splendid asked Flippy as they sate down for lunch with Petunia and Flaky. Flippy shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Beats me. If anything it seems like an urban legend." Flaky shook her head, little flakes falling out of her hair.

"I think it sounds terrifying." She looked at Petunia, who was putting on a third layer of hand sanitizer before picking up her fork.

"I kind of want to go look for it. What about you guys? It sounds interesting." She said, looking at Flaky. Flaky shrugged her shoulders, looking to her germaphobe friend.

"If we were to go looking for it...I know exactly who to ask." She said, a slight smile creeping on her lips. She made eye contact with Splendid, and both teens said in unison,

"Lifty and Shifty."


	9. initiation

Night fell quicker than Flippy hoped for. He had been on edge all day about this so called initiation, and whenever he would ask questions about it he was given very vague answers. He stood in the bathroom, thick steam filling the air from the shower, trying to calm his breathing. He looked in the mirror, which was covered in condensation. He took his hand and ran it across the mirror, clearing away some of the moisture blocking his reflection. He stared into his own reflection, his pulse quickening at the thought of what might happen to him tonight.

_Why don't you grow a pair kid. You've been through worse. _The voice harshly said inside his head. Flippy spoke to his reflection in the mirror, the golden eyes staring into his soul.

"There is just something strange about this place. Not to mention...that evil bitch is in on it." The voice laughed at Flippy, taunting him.

_Just suck it up. If I have to share a body with you, it better be a strong fucking body. _Flippy put his hand up to the mirror and looked down into the sink.

"Who are you?" He asked. The voice laughed again, sending chills down his spine.

_I am everything negative inside of you. Your alter ego, you can call me Fliqpy._ Just as Flippy opened his mouth to speak, Sniffles walked into the bathroom.

"Who are you talking to Flippy?" He asked, looking at the green haired teen. Flippy looked away, embarrassed that Sniffles heard him speaking to Fliqpy.

"Just trying to calm my nerves is all...I'm really not liking the idea of this ritual or whatever it is." Sniffles nodded, looking at his new roommate in his state of vulnerability.

"It's not pleasant...but I promise, we all went through it, and it's really helped with alot of the strange stuff that happens around here. Just close your eyes and pretend it's just a dream. That's what I did." He put his hand on Flippy's shoulder in a friendly attempt to comfort him. "Regardless...it's time to go. Flaky and I are your escorts...everyone is already down at the meeting site." Flippy solemnly nodded as Sniffles beckoned him out the door. Flaky was standing outside the boys dorm, rolling her hair between her fingers. When she heard the footsteps approaching, she jumped a bit and looked up at the two boys. She sadly smiled when she saw the worried look on Flippy's face.

"It will be okay Flippy...I promise you." She Put her hand in his and gave it a friendly squeeze, sending shivers up his spine. He looked into her soft ruby eyes, which were full of compassion. He smiled at her, feeling his nerves calm down a bit. That is, until Sniffles pulled out a creepy black Blindfold.

"Sorry Flippy, it's all part of the ritual." He said as he tied it around his eyes, blacking out his vision. Flippy flinched a bit, his heart beginning to thump harder and harder in his chest. He felt Sniffles and Flaky grab onto his arms and begin to lead him down the hall. He felt like he was going to his execution.

_This is going to be fun...I hope i can escape. _Fliqpy laughed inside Flippy's head. He shook it, trying to ignore him. He could feel Flaky rubbing her thumb on his forearm, no doubt trying to comfort the nervous boy. He felt the frigid air hit his face as the doors were opened, and thoughts began to flood through his head. Spacing out, he began to talk to Fliqpy inside his head.

"_How is this going to work out? You'd think Mr. Pop would notice everyone missing."_ Flippy pointed out to the evil being inside his head. He just snorted at the worried teen, patting his soul harshly on the back.

_Who cares? _Fliqpy scoffed, _it's not like you haven't snuck around before._

_"Yeah, but this just...I don't trust it." _He could see Fliqpy's yellow eyes glaring at him. For some reason, this evil presence inside him was unnaturally calming on his blind walk to the meeting spot. He heard another dark laugh.

_Well you better get over it soon, you're at your destination._ Before Flippy had a chance to reply, the blindfold was removed from his eyes. Everyone was standing there silent in a circle around a type of altar, all of them wearing black cloaks that covered their faces. Flaky squeezed his arm lightly, again in a friendly gesture. The wind howled quietly; the moon full and illuminating the clear in the woods. His skin felt clammy from the cold, wet air, and a shiver traveled down his spine. Two figures began to light candles around the altar, these two wearing purple robes. Everyone was completely silent, which made Flippy feel super uneasy. All of a sudden, Flaky and Sniffles dropped to their knees at Flippy's side, bowing their heads towards the ground as the figures in purple approach Flippy.

"Tonight you will bind your soul with a spell of protection against the evil's of this place." An unforgettable female voice said, beckoning Flippy up to the alter. He cautiously walked over to the altar, seeing wrist and ankle shackles fastened to it. He began to shake as the other purple hood lead him over to it; his gut feeling telling him he would be fastened to the suspicious looking altar.

"We shall place you upon this altar underneath the full moon," As he said this line he placed Flippy on the stone altar; fastening his wrists and ankles down to the cold, rough rock. He tried to calm his frantic breathing, but it was no use. His panic began to heighten even more when he noticed the group of teens close in the circle around him, all wearing ominous, black hoods. One of the Purple hoods walked up and began to undo Flippy's shirt, exposing his bare chest to the frigid air. The other purple hood, the female, lit another candle, this time a red one, and slowly walked over to Flippy.

"We begin our Ritual with a seal made from the blessed candle." She walked over with the burning candle, letting the hot wax pour onto his bare chest in a star shape. The wax was scalding hot against his damp, cold skin, the searing pain making him cringe. He stared at the sky; doing exactly what Sniffles told him. He heard the piercing sound of metal scraping on metal, and he turned his head to see the male hood was holding a dagger.

_What the fuck are they going to do with that? _He thought to himself, trying to remain calm.

"Our next step is a sacrifice of blood to satisfy the appetite of the goddess for human nourishment." The male said as he pierced the tip of the knife through his white skin, pulling it carefully into a circle formation around the star, making a pentagram. Flippy winced at the stinging sensation in his chest giving him goosebumps. He felt the warm, sticky blood drip down his side, which the male caught in a small goblet he was holding. The Goblet of blood was sat up high on a separate altar. Now the rest of the teens exposed their wrists, while their other hand reached into the pocket of the cloak and pulled out a small dagger and one by one began to slice their wrists open. Flippy could hear Flaky whimpering, he wanted so bad to comfort her. Just as they did with Flippy's blood before, they collected some from every teen there into a goblet, finally both purple hoods slashed their wrists and contributed to the half full goblet. The male hood walked behind Flippy, holding up his head as the female climbed on top of the half naked boy, straddling his hips.

"And now, with our contribution, I bring fourth the blessed blood of the innocent, to welcome in a new member." A large vial was brought out, where most of Flippy's blood was transferred, whatever was left over went into the cup with the rest of the blood. She put the vial back inside the altar, along with the sacred candles and dagger. Flippy closed his eyes, sensing that this horror was almost over. But the horror was just beginning, as he found out with the next words that were spoken.

"To finish up our ritual, we shall replenish the subject on the altar, with the blessed blood he had sacrificed. The goddess is pleased!" She walked up to flippy with the goblet as the male lifted his head. They brought the cup to his lips and tilted. The warm, salty blood poured into his mouth. He was reluctant to swallow it...but then he felt a tingling in his body. He took a sharp breath in, it felt like his body was a window being pushed on by strong hands. He began to scream, the pressure in his head becoming way too much. The wind around him began to howl louder and pick up speed, blowing off the hoods of those around him.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" Petunia yelled over to Splendid, who was rushing over to her to protect her from the debris that was falling from the trees. Everyone was huddling together for protection except for Orchid, who was still standing by the altar with the Goblet of blood, watching Flippy as he writhed around like a fish out of water and screamed in pain. After a terrifying few seconds of his horrific screaming, the chains around his wrists and ankles broke, and he laid back down on the altar, eyes closed. For a moment, the teens thought he was dead. Flaky began sobbing and shaking, Petunia rubbing her arm while being wrapped in Splendid's, trying to calm down her best friend.

"He's not dead you morons." Orchid cut through the scared whispers and light sobs from Flaky.

"You're damn right I'm not dead...actually I haven't felt this alive in a long ass time." A Dark voice said. "Now Flippy had to drink this bullshit to be protected. Fine, bottoms up!" He said, grabbing the goblet and downing the contents, licking his lips afterwards.

"You're not Flippy..." Splendid said, his voice shaking a bit. Fliqpy turned his head, staring at the blue haired teen with pure hatred.

"Thanks, captain obvious. Now...where is that chick hes obsessed with?" He spotted Flaky standing with Petunia and Splendid. His smile widened as his yellow eyes fixed themselves on her ruby ones. "Ah this must be it!" He laughed to himself as he walked over to her, snatching her away from her friends. He pulled her into himself, her body shaking against his was driving him wild. He looked down at her and said,

"You know, I'm not as cute and shy as the little boy whose body i happen to share. If i want something...I take it." He cupped her face in his hands and smashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes grew wide and she shoved away from the alter ego. After she shoved away...something changed in the teens eyes. They grew wide and dead looking. He grabbed his face, as if he had a headache, and began to fall to the ground.

"I was so God damn close!" He snarled. Finally, he took a sharp breath and looked up, his yellow eyes returning to their soothing green color, his face turning innocent once again. He looked around at everyone, more specifically the horrified faces they were staring at him with, and opened his mouth to speak.

"What...what hap..." was all he could manage to get out of his mouth before falling forward, unconscious.


	10. Inner battlesecrets revealed

****AUTHORS NOTE****

**A little explanation on this chapter. The beginning takes place inside Flippy's mind, between his soul and Fliqpy. This is why there is physical interaction between Flippy and Fliqpy...just to clear up any confusion.**

"Why did you pull me back in you worthless pile of flesh?"Fliqpy's harsh voice cut through the blackness inside Flippy's mind. He paced back and fourth, a bleeding Flippy crumpled on the floor like an old rag doll.

"I knew you were going to try to hurt people...I wouldn't let that happen." He cringed as he felt Fliqpy's evil, menacing glare fix itself on Flippy's vulnerable form. Fliqpy reached down and lifted Flippy off the ground by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up until their noses were almost touching.

"How dare you treat me like I'm the problem? Have you forgotten what I did for you?" Flippy cringed at the harshness of his alter ego's voice. Fliqpy scoffed, throwing Flippy back to the ground. "You're so fucking weak...it makes me sick." Flippy glared daggers at the sneering ego, his anger beginning to boil.

"Weak? If i was weak, I wouldn't have had the will power to pull you back in. I refuse to let you hurt anyone else!" He growled, forcing himself to stand up. "I'd rather kill myself and drag you to hell with me." Fliqpy just laughed at Flippy's attempt at standing up to him. The much taller ego wickedly laughed, stepping up to him. Flippy had to look up to make eye contact with his alter ego.

"If it wasn't for me that abusive bastard would have killed you!" Flippy sat silently, reflecting on the past, back to that fateful day that changed his whole life.

_"Stop it what did she ever do to you!" Flippy yelled as his step dad knocked his mother to the floor once again. Flippy's eyes filled with tears as he watched his mother being beat by his step dad frank._

_"Shut the hell up boy or you're next!" Frank drunkenly slurred, the putrid stench of alcohol was so strong on his breath Flippy could smell it from across the room. Frank started coming after him, evil in his eyes. Flippy began to shake as he heard his mother scream, not knowing what to do with the giant, muscular, drunk man charging at him. He closed his eyes tight as he felt a meaty fist hit the side of his face. Flippy fell to the floor, nearly unconscious.  
_

_"Run Flippy!" His mother screamed, trying to get off the floor, her head bleeding from a huge gash left from smashing it on the tile floor. Flippy forced himself up off the floor, earning a sarcastic grunt from Frank._

_"So, it looks like the little pussy wants a fight, do ya boy?" Flippy looked his enraged step dad in the eyes, blood dripping from his busted lip. He refused to say anything, he just kept staring at the madman. This made Frank even angrier, the drunken body builder lunging at Flippy, pinning him to the wall by his throat, his feet inches off the ground.  
_

_"You wanna keep starin' at me? I'll gouge out those pretty green eyes of yours and you won't be able to fuckin' stare anymore." Frank lifted his fingers to poke out his eyes, when Flippy felt a surge of energy inside of him, despite the fact that he was close to passing out from lack of oxygen._

_"Get...the...hell...off...ME!" He gasped, his eyes turning a vibrant yellow. The sudden change startled Frank, who dropped his body to the floor. "heh...not so brave are you? You want to feel pain, then you will feel pain." This new Flippy grabbed a meat cleaver off the kitchen stove and plunged it into Franks stomach. He sputtered as he fell to the floor._

_"What the hell is wrong with your boy Lilly?" She began to sob at the scene, unable to control what was happening around her._

_"Flippy no...please..." She weakly said, putting her head on her hands. Flippy darkly laughed, looking back to Frank._

_"Oh, you are mistake my lovely lady, I'm not Flippy." He laughed again as he plunged the knife back into his stomach, creating another wound. He licked the knife clean of Franks blood as he laughed._

_"How does it feel...to be helpless? I am going to enjoy watching the life leave your pathetic little eyes." All of a sudden, Lilly's sobs made this new Flippy feel strange, and he dropped the knife. His eyes returned to the deep green they normally were. He looked around his kitchen, as Frank was slowly using his moment of distraction to book it out the door. Flippy, still covered in blood, looked in horror at his mother lying on the kitchen floor sobbing.  
_

_"Mom...what happened?" She looked in complete shock, not believing that her son didn't remember what just happened._

_"Flippy, sweetheart...you can't tell me you don't remember stabbing Frank." Flippy's eyes widened in horror as he looked at his blood stained hands. Of course...looking at the blood was his biggest mistake. He began to wig out again, losing control of his body, he grabbed the knife and ran out the door. He found Frank in the parking lot, trying to get into his car._

_"Ready or not, here I come!" Fliqpy laughed and he began to slash open Franks back. Frank fell forward, smashing his head on the car door. Fliqpy rolled him on his back, exposing his chest. He got on top of him, and putting his mouth to his ear, maliciously whispered,_

_"Its time...time to watch the light leave those eyes. But first...I owe you something." He sat up, plunging the knife through one of Franks eyes, before viciously stabbing Frank in his chest, until his body was almost unrecognizable._

"You act as if i WANTED to be branded a vicious murderer. As if i WANTED to be locked up..." He paused, shaking his head before saying, more to himself than to Fliqpy, "as if i wanted to be stuck here..." Fliqpy, still irritated, sarcastically laughed at his counterpart.

"You'll thank me someday." He began to fade, as Flippy awoke from his coma.

"Oh good! He's waking up!" A female voice said quietly next to him. Flippy's eyes began to adjust to the light as he looked over to see Flaky sitting next to him with Cuddles. Her face had a look on it mixed with fear and worry.

"What...what happened?" Flippy weakly asked the two teens sitting by his bedside. He was hooked to oxygen and a saline drip. Flaky started to tremble a little bit, so Cuddles filled Flippy in.

"Well...something really strange happened. It was almost like another person...possessed you or something. Your eyes turned a vicious yellow...you attacked Flaky." Flippy's heart sunk into his stomach. He had to fight the tears that were forcing their way up.

"No...please tell me you aren't serious." A tear escaped his eye, which Flaky softly caught on her finger. He looked her in the eyes. "I'm...so sorry..." Was all he could muster to say. She sadly smiled, putting her hand in his.

"I understand...please...don't apologize. I didn't get hurt." He still felt a pang of guilt, but the three teens got distracted when they heard yelling down the hall.

"I would have expected as much out of you Ms. Orchid, but I am shocked and appalled that you would be part of this Splendid." Pops voice could be heard. Orchid's angry retort was heard afterwards, venom on her tongue.

"We were just doing the damn ritual like with every single new person! It's not our fault that freak wigged out! How the hell were we supposed to know?" Pop was heard exhaling sharply.

"I guess this is true...what do you have to say about this Splendid?"

"look, Flippy is my friend. I haven't known him long, but if anyone needs protection, it's him. That's the only reason I agreed to do this. He's had a hard enough time as it is, with his abusive step Dad and having split personalities, losing so much so young." Flippy looked at Flaky and Cuddles, who were looking at him with such kindness and sympathy that it broke his heart.

"How did he know that? I've told no one about that..." They both shrugged, Flaky squeezing his hand harder. Cuddles just shook his head at his fallen friend, staying silent. Flippy strained his hearing to hear the rest of the conversation, and instantly wished he hadn't.

"Oh please!" Orchid's sarcastic voice cut through the silence. "He lost alot? Try having your father stolen by some whore with a kid, who ended up stabbing him to death? Yeah, my father abandoned my mother and I for that tramp. I'm glad he beat their faces in. I'd give the world to bring him back to get revenge on that pile of flesh laying in that hospital bed for taking away the one thing that ever meant something to me. I'm ashamed to call Flippy my step brother."


End file.
